Fate Stay Mage
by TheDilettante
Summary: This the reboot of my Fate Negima. AU Heaven's Feel Normal Ending Shirou.
1. Destroying the Grail

**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**

**Alright. I decided to create a rewrite for multiple reasons:**

**1. Quality of the writing - I confess that I merely jumped to this whole Nasuverse thing without researching enough. I apologize for that 2. Gary Stu - I fear that the path I'm about to take in the story will make Shirou end up as a OP character. Some minor changes will have to made to accomodate that.**  
**3. Flames - To be honest, I don't like flames, and I think no one does, but I'm going to rewrite this whole thing in the hopes that the flamers will decline. I felt that there were a bit too many bashers. However, if you're going to flame, why read it in the first place? You could also be a constructive criticizer.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Kill one to save ten. Ten to save a hundred. A hundred to save a thousand._

_Help people for nothing in return, only self-worth._

_If receiving an injury or even giving up his life to help somebody would help them, he would do so with no hesitation._

_These are the ideals of Shirou Emiya, the sole survivor of the Fuyuki Fire._

_Right before Kiritsugu Emiya's, his adopted father's, death, Shirou pledged to be an "Ally of Justice" in Kiritsugu's place and strive to protect everyone at the cost of his own life._

_Everything that he is thus far is the result of that very pledge._

_However, a sole event would force him to choose between his beliefs and the one he loves..._

* * *

"I want to help Sakura and protect her," Shirou said, contradicting everything he believed in.

Although he had already made his decision, it felt a bit alien for him to decide to risk many people's lives to save Sakura, but it couldn't be helped. She was the one he loved, after all.

"..." The lavender-haired woman stared at Shirou which made him feel uneasy despite the blindfold on her face.

"Alright, let's form an alliance for now, until Sakura is safe," Rider replied, "She can decide what to do with you after."

Shirou breathed in relief. The group which consisted of Rin, Shirou, and now Rider, had a slightly larger fighting chance against Sakura and Saber Alter.

He glanced towards Rin, who approached with the projection of the Jewel Sword of Zelretch, a dagger-like sword which even Shirou with Archer's knowledge, could not figure out the magical theory behind it.

"We should move on," Rin addressed the Gorgon. "There's not much time yet."

Rider nodded and gestured towards a cave.

She led them to a cave where the ritual to materialize the Holy Grail would take place.

However, as they entered, they were greeted by a shocking sight: Zouken Matou lain on the floor in pain with Sakura standing over him, Saber Alter at his side.

"Sakura!" Shirou yelled, getting her attention.

The girl turned around and ran the opposite direction, away from the entrance. The man moved to follow her, but he was cut off by Saber Alter.

"None shall pass except for the sister of my master!" She growled while wielding, although the comment about Sakura being her master made Shirou frown a bit.

Rin looked at me for some confirmation. "Be careful Shirou," She said.

"I'll be fine, Rider is here with me, but you be careful too," He replied back.

Oh how he would grow to regret those words...

* * *

"**RHO AIAS**!" Shirou called out the legendary shield. In normal cases, this would not be possible, but with the information in Archer's arm, it was projected.

Shirou felt pain, lots of it, but he would not let it stop him from accomplishing his task.

When Shirou summoned the Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens, it ultimately helped them, as it allowed Rider's own Noble Phantasm, Bellerophon to break through Saber Alter's attack with Excalibur.

**BOOM!**

A large explosion took place at the point of contact, smoke obscuring the outcome. When it settled down however, the victor was shown.

Rider stood over the dark knight, who was on the floor.

The red head walked towards the fallen body. When he stood over her, both people's eyes made contact. The look in her eyes was easy to read.

**Finish me.**

**I've nothing else left to do.**

The former king closed her eyes to prepare herself, but he hesitated.

Could Shirou Emiya, Saber Alter's former Master, kill his former servant, his friend?

He bit his lip. He had to do it, to end the suffering that she was going through.

Shirou Emiya closed his eyes. He imagined a gun, with the hammer pulled back, ready to fire.

And it fired.

"**Trace on.**"

_Judging the concept of creation_

_Hypothesizing the basic structure_

_Duplicating the composition material_

_Imitating the skill of its making_

_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

_Reproducing the accumulated years_

_Excelling every manufacturing process_

Opening his eyes, Shirou was overwhelmed by an ominous feeling. It would make sense, as the weapon was dangerous for Servant and Master alike.

It was ironic, for the original blade was used to cut off Shirou's own left arm.

"This is a sword of negation and betrayal, that nullifies every kind of magecraft in the world," Caster had said.

And she was right. The sword was an iridescent and jagged dagger that was thin, brittle, and blunt. Only the owner would be able to use it fully as a weapon, but Shirou's purpose for Tracing this weapon would be possible.

This was **Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken.**

Shirou kneeled over Saber Alter, whose eyes were still closed.

"I'm sorry," was all that he said before plunging the dagger in her chest.

A burst of light filled the room for a moment, but after it settled down, Saber was still there, in her armor from before. Her eyes which were forced open by the pain, began to close slowly.

That was when he noticed her mouth. It was slowly moving. When he leaned forward to hear her last words, what he heard was:

"...an...y.u..."

Her body began to fade away, the effects of a Servant "losing" being enforced.

"Shirou, Rin needs your help," Shirou's thoughts were interrupted by Rider, who was wounded from the battle with Saber. "I can't follow you right now."

He nodded and stood up, Rule Breaker still in hand, and dashed off towards the bowels of the cave.

Shirou began to question just exactly how far the girls went inside the cave, but there were demolished rocks

Suddenly, he felt a burst of prana. He focused on the events in front of him.

Sakura was on the floor, her hands on her head. Dark tendrils of energy wavered back and forth over her body. Rin was holding her, trying to comfort her.

"She seemed to have lost control," Shirou muttered to himself. "I have to stop her from killing herself."

Shirou Emiya approached the prone figure, who was beginning to writhe in pain.

"It hurts...it hurts!** IT HURTS!**" Sakura Matou began to scream, tears sliding down her face. "Kill me...**KILL ME!**"

The magus tried to block out the pleads that were flung at him by not looking at her. That was when he noticed the Rule Breaker still present in his hand.

His face hard with conviction, he prepared his swordhand, and thrust it towards Sakura before Rin could protest.

The effect was immediate. A torrent of dark energy rushed out of the girl's body and disappeared into nothingness. Shirou swore that he could hear some voice screaming, but he dismissed that.

There were other problems to take care of.

Sakura was back to normal, having the darkness purged out of her. Although she looked a bit worse-for-wear, she would be fine after all of this was over.

Rider then appeared next to the trio, having been recovered from her injuries.

"I will escort them out," Rider intoned, grabbing each girls' arm. "Our alliance is now over."

Shirou nodded, for he knew what he had to do next. "Keep them safe."

A single nod was all that was returned before she disappeared.

Shirou looked towards the battlefield. He thought that it was convienient that the battle had taken place in front of the area where the Greater Grail was stored.

By now, the Greater Grail has been displayed. This was the item that every Master and Servant had wanted to reach.

'It's right in front of me,' Shirou thought. 'The thing that Dad had gotten to during the last war.'

However, because of this holy item, people have died to reach it, and the cycle must stop, regardless of the Matou's selfishness.

Whether it was because of saving lives or for Sakura, Shirou readied his hands and closed his eyes.

"**Trace on.**"

* * *

**There's the...prologue I guess? The next chapter will be in the Negimaverse.**  
**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach if you haven't yet! (I'm not going to stop asking this till I'm done with this story, so if you want results, promote this story!)**  
**Also, if anyone wants to beta for me, pm me. First come first serve.**


	2. Shirou's Alive?

**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**

**Skelo - Saber's fate is to go to Avalon, no matter how much she wants to be with Shirou. Besides, it's not much of a Saber/Shirou pairing anyways, sorry.**

**Zombie Overlord - Now that I look over the manga again...I can agree with you. Shirou would totally destroy everybody if only he had more magic circuits.**

**TheLastNanaya - HF!Shirou allows a chance for his character to change again. Remember, he tossed his ideals to save Sakura, but he is challenged to take them back again. UBW!Shirou is like the harem ending.**

**Feng Lengshun - I'll keep that in mind.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_All that Shirou Emiya wanted to do was protect Sakura Matou._

_All that Shirou Emiya wanted to do was to destroy the Greater Grail, as the Lesser Grail in Ilya was demolished._

_Ultimately, all that Shirou Emiya wanted to do was to end the Holy Grail War and all of the possible wars after it._

_However, Shirou Emiya did not think that his wish would affect his life for good._

* * *

**What is your wish?**

"...I want to protect Sakura..."

**That's funny. Normally, people would wish for wealth, power, or even women. Tell me again.**

**What is your wish?**

"I WANT TO PROTECT SAKURA!"

**Ah. I see now. Your conviction has shown me lots.**

**Now, let me grant that wish, in the hopes that you'll take this chance and embrace it before I am destroyed by your hands...**

* * *

Shirou Emiya woke up in pain, unimaginable pain. He did not care where he was at the moment, for the agony his body was going through overrided his awareness.

This red-hired magus was a special one, although you could say that all maguses were special.

No, just because of his affinity, he has become like this: his element is "Sword".

Yes, not fire, not wind, not water, but "Sword". It had turned out this way because of Avalon put into him by Kiritsugu when he saved him from the fire. Fortunately, this affinity of his greatly benefited Shirou throughout the war even if he had a shaky start (Kiritsugu's makeshift teachings only prepared Shirou so much).

Because of his elemental affinity, Shirou's body eventually became a weapon: a sword. This is prevalent in his Reality Marble: Unlimited Blade Works.

Unlimited Blade Works can be considered the Noble Phantasm of Shirou Emiya, as well as EMIYA, the Counter Guardian. An incantation is used to start the invocation of the Reality marble, and once the incantations have been completed, an illusionary fire that doesn't emit any heat spreads out to form a boundary and wall for the bounded field. The bright light fills the vision of those present, and manifests an open, barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in the distance. It is a kingdom of rubble littered with countless swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a wasteyard. The basis for the world in the Reality Marble is a hill of swords that spreads infinitely in their minds. It is the final illusion Archer saw on the verge of death, the only pride left within himself, and it is where Shirou makes his vow to uphold his ideals. (from wiki)

The reflection of this inner world depends on their state of mind and their experiences in life, which means that they are completely different and incompatible with each other. Archer's is formed from the basis of having been betrayed by everything, including his own ideals, and in the end having only been granted this one single spell. Shirou is able to realize his version upon deciding that his ideals and dreams, while borrowed, flawed, and hypocritical, are still worth striving for and upholding.

However, using Unlimited Blade Works, or even the Reality Marble itself has reprecussions. The Reality Marble is able to invade Shirou's body in the form of numerous blades during severe trauma to heal and overwrite wounds. It changes the nature of the regeneration provided by Avalon into a indirect form that changes his muscles into blades in order to knit his wounds with swords. (wiki). He is completely invaded by Archer's Unlimited Blade Works after taking his arm. The more he uses the abilities from the arm, the harder it becomes for him to suppress the Reality Marble. It will create an infinite number of blades inside his body rather than outside, causing a thousand blade to eventually pierce and kill him instantly if he lets it go fully out of control. Perhaps that is why he says, "I am the bone of my sword."

Even Shirou's senses are turning into steel as well.

* * *

Several convulsions, and swords, later, Shirou finally got control of himself.

"Where...am I?" He got up, propping himself against the nearest structure, namely a table.

Upon examination, he realized that it was a desk of some sort.

"Konoemon Konoe - Principal?" He muttered.

Shirou began to think about where he was as he looked around the room.

There were many pictures in the room, many of them saying: "Mahora Faculty Year XXXX".

It appears that Shirou wasn't in Fuyuki City anymore, as he did not recognize the name "Mahora".

Perhaps he was in another town? Perhaps he was in another dimension?

Maybe, even the Throne of Heroes?

That was then when Shirou vaguely remembered wishing something, but his head hurt when he tried to recall that information.

Shirou moved towards the large window behind the desk, where a view of the surrounding area was present.

"This place...is a school of some sort," He said to himself, looking outside. It was night, and the stars were shining along with the moon.

Was this a place where heroes would train to be Heroic Spirits?

Perhaps, but more investigation would be needed before any concrete conclusions can be made.

And thus, Shirou Emiya, now recovered, stepped towards the only door in the room, only to witness said door opening, revealing an old man (Shirou saw him in the faculty picture).

"Why hello there. You look like you've been through a lot," The man commented as he raised a hand. "May I ask why you're doing here?"

Shirou gave himself a once-over at that statement. His clothes, albeit a bit dirty, were fine except for the spots where the swords ripped the clothes.

"Um..." The magus began to think of how he would begin to explain.

As he was thinking, the old man motioned toward two couches. "You don't have to tell me everything, but it would be nice to get to know a new person! Hohoho!"

Sweatdropping at the man's antics, Shirou did as he asked and sat down.

"Let's start with a simple introduction. I'm Konoemon Konoe, the Dean of Mahora School. How about you?"

"...I'm Shirou Emiya..."

"I see. You know, I noticed that you have a stance of a warrior, even now. Were you involved in a war?"

True, Shirou appeared to be relaxed on the couch, but he was also ready to move if anything happened.

It was also amazing how Konoe-san was so perceptive.

"...I guess you could say that. It's my turn now. Where are we?"

"We are in Mahora City, more specifically, Mahora Academy in Tokyo, Japan."

Shirou was surprised, for he would've heard of some place like this before.

Well, it was evident that Shirou was not in the Throne of Heroes, but in some sort of parallel dimension.

If only Zelretch were here to bring Shirou back. Unfortunately for him, even if he assisted, it would take some time for Shirou to be found.

"You seem surprised, why is that?"

"It's just that, I've never heard of this place before."

"You haven't? This place is quite famous, academically and socially."

Konoe-san looked at Shirou. "Emiya-kun, may I ask one last question?"

He nodded, for he did not see any maliciousness in the man's eyes.

"Then let me ask this: Are you a mage?"

Shirou's eyes widened. Even if Konoe-san was wrong, it was amazing that the man detected his prana signature.

It also meant that there were some sort of magecraft here too.

"Well...you could say that I am, are you one?" Shirou ventured, trusting the man, but not enough to reveal completely what he was.

The man smirked. "Yes, I am a mage, I am the leader of the Kanto Magic Association."

If the man is a mage, then that means he is capable of magic...First Magic?

Shirou could remember from his lessons with Rin that First Magic was concept of creating something from nothing: the Denial of Nothingness.

He couldn't believe it. He had stumbled upon a world where people learned how to use the First Magic!

Shirou was just about to ask more questions when he saw a brief flash of light coming from the Dean's desk.

The old man got up and strode over. It appeared that there was something serious going on, for he frowned.

He then picked up a phone next to him and began to call someone.

"Evangeline-san? Yes, it's me. It appears that there is an emergency that requires your attention. Yes yes, I need your help!"

Konoe-san set the phone down and looked at me. "Explanations will have to wait later. I expect you know how to hold your own in a battle, right?"

Well, he was right. Although Shirou wasn't at 100%, he would be able to fight...but why?

"I'm going to send you along with another person to help out a teacher of mine, who also happens to be a mage."

"But wha-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask what you can do, as long as you can do it," He tossed Shirou a cloak. It was a violet color reminiscient of Sakura.

"Put that on. It'll keep your identity secret for now," The Dean then prepared a magic rune of sorts.

However, Shirou was confused. Why had the Dean trusted in him so much? After all, he had just met him about one hour ago.

"The reason I trust you is your eyes, Emiya-kun," The old man began. "Your eyes have a look of benevolence. You have no malice within you. I believe that if I give you this task, then you'll protect the people I tell you to protect. Besides, I have a feeling that you'll come to do great things here in Mahora, if you decide to stay."

Shirou nodded, for that was all he could do right now, and he put the cloak over his head, just in time to see the door opening and two people walk in.

One was a short blonde girl. She had a petite build and was wearing clothes like a gothic lolita.

However, the other was a green-haired girl wearing a maid outfit. Her limbs however, peaked my curiosity.

Mechanical limbs? Is this "girl" some sort of doll?

The magus would have to investigate more later when he had the chance.

"Hey old man, I'm here," The short girl said nonchalantly. "Where are we going?" Shirou assumed that this was "Evangeline".

However, the girl peered at the cloaked magus. "Who're you?"

Luckily, I had put the hood on, so she wouldn't be able to see my face, at least not yet.

"Hohoho! Evangeline! This is one of my associates who happened to visit. He has agreed to join you," The Dean said, standing next to the rune circle.

Evangeline-san scrutinized me. "Hmm...seems suspicious to me...whatever. When are we going?"

"You two will go now, but before that, I should tell you what you're up against," The man who had seemed very comical suddenly turned serious.

"There are some people in the Kansai Magic Association that have kidnapped my granddaughter Konoka. They plan to use her to summon a demon: Sukuna. The group consist of a Shinmeiryuu swordswoman, a mercenary by the name of Fate Averruncus, a boy name Kotarou Inugami, who we suspect to be a wolf hanyou, and the ringleader - Chigusa Amagasaki."

Shirou nodded. At least now he knew who the enemies were, but what about...

"Who are our allies?" The magus asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. There is the teacher, Negi Springfield and his magically aware students - Asuna Kagurazaka and Setsuna Sakurazaki. I also sent some reinforcements who are Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase, and Ku Fei."

Now that he thought about it, Shirou realized that all of the students were all girls!

"Is this an all-girls school?" Shirou asked, asking a question out of the blue.

"Obviously, now can you shut up?" The short girl was getting angry. "We have a job to do and I'm itching for battle!"

"Yes yes yes..." The Dean motioned towards the circle. "Now stand in the circle, all of you."

As we did, I learned that the doll-like girl's name was Chachamaru, at least her first name.

"When I send you to the location, you'll be in an area close to where you have to go," Konoe-san explained. "I'd tell you where to go, but I think you'll be able to find out pretty easily."

The man smiled. "Just follow the sound of fighting! Hohohoho!"

A man that can still pull a joke like this in some sort of emergency like this must be very optmistic, don't you think?

The rune circle lit up, signaling the start of the teleportation.

Shirou then widened his eyes, for he realized something.

He was going with his ideals, the ones that he tossed away.

Could he possibly do it again? Could he choose to save people by killing?

After all, all maguses walk with death.

But before he could dwell on that subject anymore, all went dark.

Shirou opened his eyes to see that he was in a forest. The other two were beside him, getting ready for battle.

"The old man said that he trusts you, but I don't. I at least want to see what you're made of, so you go ahead. You can find your way, right?" Evangeline-san commented. "Nevermind, Chachamaru, grab him, fly up, and throw him."

"Hai, master," The stoic voice of the servant said as she promptly grabbed his arms and went up into the air with...rocket thrusters?

She was a robot?

"Calculating distance of throw...25%...50%...75%...100%...Proceeding to fire," The robot held him in a lance fashion feetfirst. "Please brace yourself. You are on your own after I throw you."

"Wha-?" Shirou tried to protest but could not, as he was already thrown.

Surprisingly, the cloak stayed on.

Soaring through the air was an interesting feeling, but Shirou did not want to look around, for he feared that he would sway off course.

Unfortunately, he could not see a thing, so he would just have to prepare.

Shirou focused his prana and reinforced his legs and his feet, hoping that the amount he put into it would suffice.

"You fought well...too bad, Negi-kun," Fate Averruncus approached an exhausted Negi, who used most of his magic to fire a bolt of lightning and wind at the summoned demon, but to no avail. "I won't kill you...but...anyone who faces me had better be prepared to get hurt."

Meanwhile, Negi was gasping for breath - he struggled to stay up.

"You pushed your physical and magical power to their limits. You did well, Negi-kun," the white-haired boy said as he stuck out his right hand, as if to start a spell.

That was before he was hit in the head by a flying figure.

"Ow..." Shirou rubbed his head as he stood up from the fall.

Thanks to Fate, Shirou had landed safely.

He looked around and saw a kid whose height was similar to Evangeline-san's.

"Negi Springfield-san?" He asked.

The boy nodded in recognition. "And you are?"

"I'm...Emiya. I was sent by the Dean of Mahora to assist you," The red-haired boy replied.

Shirou also witnessed the impending demon.

'Uooo! That's large! That's definitely larger than Berserker!' He thought.

"Yes, that's the demon that Chigusa Amagasaki managed to summon," Negi-san replied.

Shirou turned towards him. "How do you plan to defeat it?"

Negi-san shook his head. "I don't know, I already tried my strongest move on it, and it failed. However, I have one question. Why are you wearing a cloak?"

"Ah, it's for security purposes. Sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable," He replied.

The two males would've kept bantering back and forth, but Shirou felt something behind him, and Negi-san shouted. "Look out!"

"**Trace on.**"

A simple katana was traced, and Shirou turned around and blocked the attack from a boy with white hair. Prana was concentrated around the boy's hand to create a blade of sorts.

He heard Negi-san gasp at seeing him summon a sword out of nowhere, but there would be a time to ask questions later.

Shirou narrowed his eyes. "This is magic...huh..."

"It seems that a new player has walked in. I need to end this quickly," The boy's words said a lot, but even he was struggling to break through Shirou's guard.

"Aniki! Now's your chance!" A voice sounded, but I didn't see anybody else around.

"Yeah! **Ministra Negi - Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna**!" From the angle where Shirou was, he witnessed Negi-san throwing up...cards? The cards disappeared into the wooden walkway, where two identical rune circles appeared. A bright flash of light revealed two girls; one's that Konoe-san said were aware of magic.

One girl had a ponytail to the left side of her head with black hair, and she carried a katana. The other girl had orange hair, and she had twintails with bells on them. That girl wielded a...fan?

"Negi! Who is that?" The orange-haired girl was referring to Shirou, who knocked back Fate with a headbutt.

"Asuna-san...that's another reinforcement that the Dean sent," Negi-san said shakily.

That meant that the black-haired girl was Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"**Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait Bashirike Galiote Met Octo Podon Kai Cocoon Onmetin...**"

The boy becant chanting in a language that I could not understand, but someone recoginized it, for the same voice earlier rang out, "That was his spell key! Ane-san, stop his incantation!"

"We won't make it!" Sakurazaki-san yelled.

"**Wanen Tou Eve Ton Kutanon Parailsan**!" Fate pointed towards us. "**Petrification Breath**!"

* * *

**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach if you haven't yet! (I'm not going to stop asking this till I'm done with this story, so if you want results, promote this story!)**  
**Also, if anyone wants to beta for me, pm me. First come first serve.**


	3. Perseverance

**I do not own Fate/ stay night or Negima!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait Bashirike Galiote Met Octo Podon Kai Cocoon Onmetin..."**_

_The boy began chanting in a language that I could not understand, but someone recognized it, for the same voice earlier rang out, "That was his spell key! Ane-san, stop his incantation!"_

_"We won't make it!" Setsuna yelled._

_**"Wanen Tou Eve Ton Kutanon Parailsan!"** Fate pointed towards us. **"Petrification Breath!"**_

* * *

Luckily for the group, they all got away unscathed, although it piqued Shirou's interest on how they were able to move so quickly.

'I must ask them later,' he thought.

Fortunately for him, he held on to Setsuna's arm when he sensed their retreat.

Either way, they had a moment of solace as the large cloud obscured the boy's - Fate's - view.

However, the trio of young teenagers decided to look over the new appearance. After all, a violet-cloaked man appeared from the air and hit Fate in the face, albeit comically.

'Who is this man?' Negi thought. 'Though he claims to have been sent by the Dean...however, he seems like an experienced warrior. Wait! I think his left arm...it's darker than his right?'

'I wonder what he looks like under his hood?' Asuna thought, for this was Asuna.

Setsuna's expression however, was one of curiousness. 'His ki...it feels like a...sword...it's like he is a sword...'

She would be right because of Shirou utlizing Archer's arm. Remember that the more Shirou uses the abilities from Archer's arm, the harder it will become for him to suppress the Reality Marble. Eventually, Shirou could die from the mass amount of blades killing him from the inside.

They would have to question that later because Shirou suddenly turned around and walked towards Negi. At this action, the trio tensed up.

'What is he going to do?' They thought.

Relief came however, when Shirou grabbed Negi's right arm.

"Are you alright? You were hit a little by the cloud," Shirou lifted Negi's arm to illustrate that it was true.

"I'm ok...it barely touched me..." Negi gasped out. It appeared that even if the cloud had not hit him, he was in no condition to fight.

Regardless, the "Magic" in this dimension has intrigued Shirou. Who knew that all one had to do was chant some verses to summon an elemental attack? The only downside would be the downtime when casting the spell. Shirou's abilities did not require much incantations, excluding Unlimited Blade Works and Crane Wing Three Realm (Kakuyoku Sanren).

Either way, Shirou nodded. He was similar to Negi in a sense, so he did not try to stop him like Archer did, except that Archer had once attempted to kill Shirou.

Meanwhile, Setsuna's face was grim. The look on her face was one of guilt, but why?

"You all get away from here. I'm going to save Ojou-sama!" She finally let out with a shout. "Ojou-sama and Chigusa are on the shoulder of that giant. I can make it there if it's just me by myself."

Asuna's eyes widened when she saw the colossus. "B...but how how are you going to get up that high?"

Setsuna began to shake her head. "Negi-sensei, Asuna-san, I...I have a secret I've kept from you and Ojou-sama...Once you've seen me in my true form...I'll have to say good bye. But now...with you two..."

The girl's back began to arch outward, and one could see an appendage of sorts emerging from her back, but then they saw the wings. The wings were white, so white that the pureness of the color could rival Bakuya, one of Shirou's dual Phantasms.

Yes. Wings. Shirou saw white wings come out of a girl as if she had a Noble Phantasm of sorts.

Stray feathers as white as clouds fluttered around as looks of shock were pasted on Negi's and Asuna's faces. Shirou was also surprised, but he had a hood on.

'It appears that there are magical beings in this world also...' Shirou mused.

He would have a lot to investigate after this was finished.

"...This is my true form. I'm a monser...just like them..." Setsuna began, although Shirou thought of her as a sort of guardian angel. "Please don't misunderstand! My desire to protect Ojou-sama is real!...but I've kept it a secret all this time...because I was afraid Ojou-sama would hate me if she saw this ugly form!"

Setsuna would've began to cry, but Asuna's actions stopped her abruptly.

Asuna was fluffing the feather's on the swordswoman's wings, examining them.

"Um...Asuna-san?" Setsuna had a confused face, but it immediately turned to one of pain as Asuna slapped her back.

"What are you talking about, Setsuna-san? I think they're cool!" The twin-tailed girl consoled. "Do you think Konoka is the kind of person to hate you just for something like this? You're such an idiot!"

Setsuna began to blush from the comment. "Asuna-san..."

A look of confidence replaced the one of guilt that Shirou saw earlier. Setsuna turned around and placed her hands on the floor in a running start position. However, I felt a piece of paper land on my head.

* * *

_Emiya, this is Evangeline._

_The Fate guy is approaching, but leave the two to deal with him._

_Follow the crow hanyou and assist her._

_It's not like you can take down the demon, right?_

* * *

As Shirou discreetly read this, he had yet another question in his mind.

'Crow hanyou? So the girl, Sakurazaki, is half crow demon?'

Unfortunately, footsteps sounded from behind, which revealed Fate.

"...so there you are," He said stoically.

Taking this as her cue, the crow hanyou took off soaring through the sky towards the location of the captive.

Shirou followed, taking a more roundabout route because of his situation of traveling on ground.

The last thing he heard was the sound of fighting before he sped off.

Shirou was getting tired of just running. Although he did run faster than he had before he started to learn magecraft indirectly through Archer's arm, the new people he met knew a way of stepping large amounts.

Yes, it wasn't teleportation that Negi and co. were doing. They were just taking large steps. Not that their legs were really long,

Exactly how did they do that?

With the demon Sukuna approaching, Shirou wondered how he would assist Setsuna, but that was before he heard a large crack that stole his attention. He looked up to see the robot Chachamaru holding a large rifle of sorts. It was a considerably large one, not one that one would use while moving around.

The gun-wielding mechanoid landed next to Shirou. "Master says to hurry, the barrier-piercing round will only last for about a minute." A stoic voice rang, one that could rival Fate's. "Master also says that she wants to see what you can do, since the Dean allowed to join the battle."

He nodded, having figured out what he could use. "Alright then, please scoot back a bit, Chachamaru-san."

The mech nodded and complied, but Shirou could feel the stare coming from her...visual receptors?

Anyway, Shirou closed his eyes and focused, imagining the hammer of the gun in his mind being pulled back.

**"Trace on."**

He imagined of a spear, but not just any spear. This spear was a glory given to only the most gifted of warriors as can be seen from its multiple uses.

It was known as a descendent of Gungnir, the one that belonged to Odin in Norse mythology.

Its appearance was one that was a red spear about two meters long.

The only spear that would work in this situation would be Gae Bolg. The spear that Cu Chulainn wielded during the Holy Grail War.

Shirou opened his eyes, and he saw the massive spear in his hands. The projection was brimming with power waiting to be used.

"Are you sure that the spear will suffice?" Chachamaru asked.

He answered by assuming a throwing position.

Although one would think that the range between Shirou and Sukuna was too far for the spear to reach. There is only one way to do it.

**"GAE BOLG: BARBED SPEAR THAT PIERCES DEATH!"** He bellowed the name of the attack as the lance glowed red and flew towards the intended target: Sukuna.

**Gae Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death** is an attack focused on a single target, created by Lancer to suit his own style, that strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart. Once Gae Bolg's name has been called, the cursed spear reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "lance being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" by it. It determines the opponent's fate simply through its use, an always fatal move that pierces the heart with one thrust. It is an attack on destiny itself, so to speak.

The actual throw is merely a formality, as the lance has already pierced the opponent's heart before the attack has even started. The "result" of "the heart of the opponent has been pierced" is created earlier than it is thrust, while the "cause" that "the lance has pierced through the heart" is generated later. Aside from great luck, it is a technique that determines "if it is released, the opponent is dead." Its range of effectiveness and power are weak compared to its other ability, but it has a low energy cost. Even with its nature of interfering with destiny and effect of "almost certainly will destroy the enemy's heart", the attack only utilizes prana in the double digits, making it one of the most efficient Noble Phantasms.

The only way to effectively defend against the attack is to have a high enough degree of luck or divine protection as to be able to alter fate, which would be heightened by also having good reflexive instincts, an auto-resurrection ability, a shield that overwhelms the magical energy of the lance, or, as a countermeasure of knowing it will strike the heart, by following Archer's strategy of quickly backing out of the attack's range before it is initialized.

However, in this case, the magical barrier that the demon had was gone because of assistance from Chachamaru.

So, a brief streak of red could be seen before piercing through said demon. The force from the attack caused Sukuna to fall backwards and hit the ground.

"The demon is taken care of," Shirou said, still holding the spear in his hands.

"How?" Was all the robot asked.

Well, The lance curses the target upon striking them, delivering wounds that cannot be healed while Gae Bolg still exists in the world. Eventually, the demon would die.

The robot girl nodded at Shirou's brief explanation, although it was more vague than what was read earlier.

That was when Shirou noticed the speck flying in the sky.

"That must be Sakurazaki-san," Shirou said, motioning towards the way he had come. "Let's go, we're done here."

He moved to run, but he teetered and tottered back and forth, forcing himself to crouch on the ground. 'Damn, although that attack didn't use as much prana as most of the other Noble Phantasms, I never had my full prana capacity to begin with...'

The android immmediately grabbed him like she did earlier before and flew off, causing Shirou some confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am helping you for the sake of my master, for she'll get angry if we're not back," She answered.

A word of thanks was all that the magus could utter before the robot rocketed away.

* * *

When they landed, an amazing sight was in view.

A large block of ice, no, a large festival of ice encased a small figure, who Shirou guessed was Fate. It was a wonderful sight really. However...

"Don't you think that was too much?" Shirou asked as the blonde girl approached.

"The only thing that is important in large-scale battles like these is firepower!" The girl made a pose, akin to Rin Tohsaka. "After all, I am the Dark Evangel, the vampire Evangeline McDowell!"

Shirou's eyes widened yet again. There was so much new info that he was gaining every second. Now it seems that she was similar to Zelretch, the Dark Apostle.

"Wait!" Asuna, who had somehow lost all her clothes, walked up to the petite girl. "How are you even here? Don't you have that curse?"

The red-haired boy's eyebrows raised at that comment. A curse? What kind of curse?

"About that..." Heads swiveled towards Chachamaru. "Even now, we're using a complex, high-level ritual in order to continue to deceive the spirits that perpetuate the spell. The principal has to sign one 'Evangeline is in Kyoto for school purposes' document every five seconds."

Evangeline crossed her arms. "As a reward for today, the old geezer has to keep signing those documents until we finish sightseeing in Kyoto tomorrow!" Cackling could be heard from her, while everyone sweatdropped. "I'm at my strongest now since the curse isn't restricting my power!"

On the topic of curses, Shirou began to think, 'Maybe using Rule Breaker could work. After all, I had used it before to save Saber...'

"Grrkk..." Although the sound was small, Shirou still heard it. He glanced towards the boy teacher Negi, who was grimacing from pain of some sort. Upon examination, Shirou could see that Negi's petrification had increased, stretching out towards his neck.

'That could get dangerous...' The magus thought.

However, that was when Shirou noticed the ice pillar.

'He's gone!' Shirou glanced around furiously, but all he saw were puddles of water. Before Shirou could begin to try to sense him (His prana signature felt like one of a doll, similar to Ilya.), Negi rushed towards the vampire.

"EVANGELINE-SAN!"

The boy enveloped Evangeline in a full body hug, as if to protect her.

"Wh..what are you doing boy!" The blonde began to blush from the contact.

Nevertheless, the boy with white hair emerged from a puddle, already prepared to attack.

**"Barrier Breaking Lance of Stone..."** Fate said.

The vampire flung Negi away from herself. "Get out of the way you idiot!"

Large stone spears emerged from the ground and pierced the vampiric girl's abdomen. A pained expression was on her face.

"Eva-chan!" Asuna yelled out.

Suddenly, Shirou felt a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach. Evangeline suddenly bursted with dark black energy, and bats swarmed in.

'That's right. She's a vampire.' He remembered.

She reappeared next to Negi.

"You are Evangeline, are you not?" The boy commented, not even fazed from what happened.

"Yes, the Undying Mage, Evangeline McDowell!" The girl crossed her arms.

"I see...it would be troublesome to fight a true-blood vampire...I'll be retreating for today," The boy stepped back, as if he was entering a portal of sorts.

He didn't include Shirou Emiya in his plans, unfortunately for him.

**"Trace on."**

Two gleaming pian-dao, enormous Chinese sabers, appeared in his hands. The one in his left hand was black, so black that it seemed to drink in the dim light that was already present, another shadow amongst shadows. The one in his right was gleaming white, so bright that it was like a moon beam carving its way through the night. They were Kanshou and Bakuya. They were Noble Phantasms artifacts of age and legend, incarnations of power given shape by the dreams of man, accumulated through the ages. They fit into his hands like missing pieces of his own body, simple extensions of his limbs.

They were rather low ranking compared to other Noble Phantasms, but the dual-wielding style, their experience, and their tracing time made them very reliable. The main ability of the swords was their strong bond with each other, which not only allowed them to attract each other, but it was also said they will return their owner even if events cause them to be lost. If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to the wielder much like a boomerang. This works well with projection, allowing an already projected sword to identify a new projection as its partner sword. When both are wielded, magic resistance and physical resistance improve, and their rank as both weapons and Noble Phantasms increased

Kanshou and Bakuya were thrown at Fate.

**"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm..."** The chant had began.

The swords were aimed at the neck, which were deflected by Fate.

**"Our strength rips the mountains...Our swords split the water..."**

He rushed Fate in the commotion, another pair in his arms. The thrown white sword returned to strike Fate's left side while he slashed with Kanshou. The other thrown sword did the same thing and he did too with Bakuya.

The child still impaled with swords, left his defense open.

**"The two of us cannot hold heavens together...Two great men, sharing a life!"**

One more pair of the dual blades came forth as he sped towards the recovering child for the final time.

Two downward X-slashes completed the attack.

**"Kakuyoku Sanren (Crane Wing Three Realm)..."** He muttered as the boy fell on the ground.

It was shocking. After all, the two girls and Negi just witnessed a mysterious man pull multiple dual-swords out of nowhere and defeated the boy that took some effort to do.

'Uh oh...I think I overdid it...' Shirou thought as he began to teeter and totter back and forth from exhaustion. 'I used up too much of my prana...'

The last thing he saw was Fate disappearing before he saw black.

* * *

**Please review, I love it when you do.**  
**Till next time :)**  
**Oh, check out my poll for a story that involves Bleach if you haven't yet! (I'm not going to stop asking this till I'm done with this story, so if you want results, promote this story!)**  
**Also, if anyone wants to beta for me, pm me. First come first serve.**


End file.
